


Quivering

by Takianna



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takianna/pseuds/Takianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little story about a kiss and a scoundrel!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quivering

_I've got a funny feeling, the moment your lips touched mine. Something shot right through me. My heart skipped a beat in time._

Leia could feel her lips quivering. The feeling of Han's lips, pressed against hers still fresh in her mind. The way he had embraced her and conveyed everything he had ever wanted to say through this one impulsive gesture. It was hard for her to breathe.

Luckily, she had been given a reprise from the awkwardness which would have followed such an embrace. Threepio had interrupted and she had taken the chance to slip away. To be alone with her thoughts.

The air was either much thinner here or she was still feeling the after effect from Han's sweet embrace. She felt her cheeks flush red once again and her whole body tingled when she thought of him. It was something she had never experienced when being around a man. She was around them more and more now with the rebellion, but Han was different. He had been since he had rescued her from the Death Star.

He was a scoundrel, not her type at all, but still she was extremely attracted to him. Not in a friendly way like she was with Luke, but in the fiery way she had heard others talk of their experience with lovers. Whispers barely spoken between good friends. Now she knew what they had all been whispering about. Before she had never been able to join in, but now she knew that she could. If only she had someone to whisper with about the situation.

He knew she was attracted to him too. With his wise cracks when they were on Hoth about kissing her. He was a rogue and she was merely a prize for him to claim. Yet another conquest on a probably ever growing list of women in every port.

She would not be another notch in his holster. Suddenly she felt shocked and appalled that she had let him kiss her. The indignation rose inside of her. Well if he thought he was going to get away with it, he was wrong. She didn't have to take this from some smuggler who just rushed into her life. She was the leader of the Rebellion. Not too shabby a title by anyone's standards. She would be much better off pursuing Luke.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this unless you mean it like that cause I'll just close my eyes and I won't know where I'm at._

Still, there was something about Han. An almost imperceptible charm. He was a good guy, Leia thought to herself. If he didn't want to be with her then he wouldn't have kissed her. And she could tell he had meant it.

Leia's fingers traced her lips where only moments before he had kissed her. She wondered if it would ever happen again or was this a desire brought on by the situation that surrounded them. The galaxy was at war and sometimes it made people do rash things, even princesses and leaders of the Rebellion.

_When you kiss me like this I think you mean it like that. If you do maybe kiss me again._


End file.
